There are No 'Happily Ever Afters'
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Gift Fic for SalomeSensei - Kag/San Post-Canon ANGST. Kagome and Sango find comfort in each other after realizing that, now that they are wives and mothers, the adventures have ended. Girl/Girl romantic friendship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: Gift!fic for Salomesensei for LJ COMM Inuerotica's porn party 8**

**Title: Perhaps there is no 'happily ever after afterall'.**  
**Author:Plumespixie**

**Rating: ma**

**Pairing: Kag/San**

**Genre: hetai/romance/hurt/comfort**

**Cannon/AU: post-canon**

**Summary: Kagome and Sango's comfort of each other leads to much more**

**A/N: I love Salome and she requested angsty yuri so here it is!**

**A/N2: This was written a long time ago, and though some things may have changed since then I will not change my previous a/n. I wish SalomeSensei all the best with her writing and her LJ communities.**

She loved her hanyou, and she knew Sango loved her monk but…

Sometimes their respective husbands could be so insensitive… Inuyasha, with his loud, brash behavior, and Miroku with his flirting. Inuyasha never hurt her and Miroku never actually cheated but still…

After the children were born, it was even worse… so many times their men would be gone for days, leaving the two women alone with no one but each other and the children for company.

Late one night, when Kagome was feeling particularly lonely, and the kids were asleep, she called Rin to come and sleep in her hut with them, and had gone over for some much needed time with her best friend.

It had started out so innocently…

A hug…

Only a hug.

A comforting touch that had led to so much more than simple comfort…

Inuyasha and Miroku had already been gone for 11 days, and while the work of slaying demons paid well, it was always so lonely to be left behind now. No longer were the women part of the 'adventures'.

Sango had moved first, bringing her hand up to the side of Kagome's face, stroking her cheek lightly, her other arm still wrapped firmly around Kagome's waist, holding her closely.

She didn't know what had compelled her, maybe it was something in the air… some unspoken need between the two, but it had let her know it would be okay…

She leaned in, and, as if she had been expecting it all along, the former slayer's mouth had accepted hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

Yes, women were soft and warm in ways that a man could never be.

"Sango I'm so-…" She didn't get to finish as the slightly older woman pulled her close, and pressed her breasts against Kagomes.

"Shhhhh, we both need this, and no one will know."

Sango's hand reached up from its perch on the swell just above Kagome's buttocks, and untied her obi.

Upon feeling that, and hearing her 'older sister's' comforting words, she'd nodded into her shoulder, and let the slayer untie the obi that held her sleeping yukata closed.

Sango lead the way, laying Kagome down, and kissing her neck, nibbling her ear and telling her how beautiful she was.

The words were so powerful, for the girl was still losing the weight she'd gained from her first pregnancy, and she was disgusted with the way her breasts now sagged, when they weren't full with milk that is…

Kagome could hardly help it when the tears came and she whispered her thanks to the woman above her.

Wanting to show her appreciation for such gentle intimate attentions, Kagome untied Sango's obi in return, and rolled them over so they were now laying on their sides, facing each other.

She tentatively allowed her hand to come up to Sango's breast, lightly caressing, and gently pinching a nipple, the way she liked her own to be teased.

"Sango… you're so… soft…"

Growing up a female, who was trained to fight like a male, it was rare that Sango had ever had the opportunity to _feel_ feminine. To be called…_soft._ To be appreciated for her femininity and not her prowess on the battlefield was such a welcome changes… so… _nice._

Once again, powerful words whispered in the night, a shared secret between two hurting women, brought tears.

"No one's ever… said that before…" she admitted with glistening eyes.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, Sango. I've always been so jealous of your body… you have such a nice shape and I'm so… boyish…"

Her confession was more than the slayer could take, and her instinctive protectiveness of Kagome's feelings showed its true colors.

"Stop that… you're beautiful!"

She was almost scolding in her tone, but her younger miko friend just teared up more, and whispered…

"You really think so, because… sometimes… when I'm with Inuyasha… I can't help but wonder if… if he stills sees _her_… when he looks at me. I just want… I just want someone to see _me_, when they touch me… is that so wrong?" Tears were falling silently now, and her head was hung in shame.

"It's not wrong, Kagome. Not at all."

The older woman moved then, placing herself on top of the younger, her hair curtaining around them. Kagome's eyes widened, but she made no move to resist as Sango kissed her again, and brought her hands up to her breasts, needing a squeezing.

She heard the slayer whisper against her lips,

"_I see you, Kagome… I've always seen you."_

A rush of need, pure and lustful rose between the two, and suddenly there was no holding back as both women crushed their bodies against the others'. Hands flew in all directions leaving Kagome mindless, exactly as she wanted to be.

Feeling soft breasts with hard nipples slide down her body, Kagome shivered in anticipation, as she felt Sango settle between her thighs. She dared to look down and saw the slayer looking back up at her, lustfully, yet asking for permission.

Kagome nodded her head, barely, but she did, and it was all Sango needed to proceed.

"I see you." She whispered, just before she touched her tongue to Kagome's clitoris.

Oooohhhh! It was so much better than the heavy lapping of her hanyou. Sango's tongue was light and only the tip of it flicked back and forth. Kagome's head fell back as she sought to become lost in the sensations, but awareness was renewed again when she felt two, the three weapons calloused, yet slim and delicate fingers enter her.

Again, it was so much better than the clawed hands of her husband, and she could move without fear of injuring herself. Loving this new freedom she bucked her hips in rhythm with Sango's thrusts, and the swirls the tip of her tongue was making against her clit.

Faster than she ever did with Inuyasha, Kagome felt her climax wash over her. Waves of pleasure cresting and falling as her vision went white and nothing existed but the clenching and unclenching of her buttocks and inner muscles.

Instead of the smug smirk she was used to, she awoke to the slayer crawling up her body slowly, a look of absolute adoration on her face.

She no longer held back, her reservations completely cast aside as she gripped her long-time friend's face in her hand and dragged her forward for a deep kiss. She could taste herself in the other woman's mouth and she knew then that she wanted to repay the kindness her friend had shown her.

In an uncharacteristic show of force she shoved the other girl back, and climbed on to of her. Not quite ready for her ultimate task, she sought to stall, and brought her mouth to the soft mounds and perky nipples which were layed out before her, like some kind of new and delicious treat.

She knew what she liked, and she mimicked the motions on the woman beneath her. She licked one nipple, blowing cool air across it and watching as it pebbled harder. She brought her hand up to tease the other nipple, alternating between rolling it in her fingers and kneading the sensitive flesh.

"So soft…" she murmured against the sweat slick skin.

Sango gave a needy whine and her hands came up to hold Kagome's head to her breasts, and her legs wrapped around her friends waist, her hips beginning the mindless movements that sought to ease her ache.

Noticing her friend grinding against her, Kagome steeled herself, before giving one last tweak to each nipple and moving downward.

The dark curls hid soft folds and she used her thumbs to gently pull apart the outer lips which hid the sensitive bud she sought.

When her tongue came into contact with it, she was surprised to find that _she_ was the one to moan aloud, while Sango only gasped.

"So sweet…" She said aloud, more to herself than to her partner.

Wanting more of her friends delicate almost non-flavor she snuck her tongue downwards and she knew she'd done something right when the thighs on either side of her head spread further in wordless invitation.

Finding the source of the wonderful clear wetness Kagome pushed her tongue against it and dragged it upwards again, back to the nub of flesh she meant to stimulate.

She bent her elbow underneath her and delicately teased the opening of her friend's sex, before plunging two fingers into her. She spent a moment adjusting her self, searching internally for the nub of rough flesh she knew would bring Sango the greatest pleasure.

Finding it, she curved her fingers, putting pressure on it, and, instead of thrusting she made gentle circles there, alternating with and internal back and forth rock against that secret place that sent wetness to coat almost her entire hand.

"Just… like… that… gods… yes…" she heard the slayer pant.

Having gotten the rhythm she wanted with her hand she set back to work on teasing the hardened pink nub with her tongue, doing just as her friend had done, and using only the tip to flick feather-light caresses across it.

All of a sudden she felt Sango's inner muscles clench her fingers tightly, and hips came up to meet her face in rhythmic motions.

Before she knew what was happening her face was covered in slightly bitter, but not unpleasant wetness and Sango was half sitting up, resting on her elbows behind her back and panting.

"I'm… sorry… I… that almost never happens…"

Kagome just giggled, pulling away and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Its okay. It just means you really liked it."

Sango looked unsure…

"I… I peed on you Kagome…"

Kagome laughed again, realizing that it might not be common knowledge in this era that some women 'squirt'.

"No you didn't… It's normal, I promise. And its not pee, its just… liquid, the same as the other liquid that comes out of you. It's just… more, is all."

Sango looked surprised, but oddly… relieved. She hadn't known what was happening to her body, but, it was nice to hear that it happened to other women too… and… that it wasn't pee. Miroku seemed so certain it was.

Saddling up to her friend, Kagome lay, resting in her arms.

Kagome spoke first,

"You know… they'll be home tomorrow."

"I know…"

"They can't ever… know… okay?"

"Definitely not." Sango agreed.

"So… it's a secret, right?"

Sango nodded. No one else would understand, not their husbands, not the villagers, not their… children.

"Our secret." She vowed.

Kagome gave a withering sigh.

"I wish it didn't have to be."

Sango nodded again and moved to pet her new lover's hair.

Both knew that what they had shared, and the comfort they had found in another could never happen again. A lifetime of emptiness and unfulfilled longing lay ahead, because no matter what they felt, it really didn't matter all… Both would have to go back to their respective husbands and their 'normal' and unfulfilling lives tomorrow. Women in this era had so few choices, and so very _many _expectations put upon them. They were to be good mothers, obiediant and submissive wives. Keeping house, tending to others needs before their own, and bare their silent pain in emotional isolation, never even daring to speak of the inner turmoil, the regret and silent despair.

Kagome would forever be a shadow of woman long dead, and Sango, a once proud Taijiya was reduced to diaper changing and baby puke cleaning; Hirakotsu left to collect dust in the corner of the hut.

_This was their lives now…_

Yes, the adventures were over, and the fun times so few now, and reality had finally snuck up on them, quietly covering them, crushing them, and any dreams for future fulfillment of the restless urges both felt in the night, and also during the day as they each sat with a baby suckling their breast, instead of a passionate lover. Both had come to accept their fates, and would bare their silent burdens without protest, as women were expected to do. Perhaps there is no 'happily ever after' after all.

"I know, sweetie… I know."


End file.
